


I Used to be Scared of This?

by batbaby78



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batbaby78/pseuds/batbaby78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there’s one thing I know how to do well, it’s making Peeta come when I’m barely touching him. But what’s the fun in that? – A story by Katniss (aka the sexy kitten)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Used to be Scared of This?

Day Four: Pride  
I am not pretty. I am not beautiful. I am as radiant as the sun.- Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games  
A desire to be more important or attractive than others, failing to acknowledge the good work of others, and excessive love of self. On a less negative scale, it is a satisfied sense of attachment toward one’s own or another’s choices and actions

 

I wait on the couch, knowing that he’ll come looking for me when he gets home. It takes all of five minutes past six before I hear his clunky footsteps on the back stairs that enter the kitchen. I listen as he stomps the snow off of his boots, the door opening, and a few moments later, close and then the opening of the closet door to put his jacket away. I try to wait patiently, fidgeting a little against the couch, as I hear his footsteps walk around the kitchen, probably wondering why there isn’t any dinner ready like there usually is.

“Katniss?” He calls out as his footsteps come nearer. I can tell without even turning around that he has figured out there is a fire going in the living room. My smile only grows wider and I get more excited as he comes into my line of vision. The way his jaw drops makes my center moisten immediately. 

I stand up in front of him, in all my glory, knowing full well that his pants are getting tighter by the second. In what I can only assume is my sexiest voice, I say, “I’ve been waiting for you, Peeta. I’ve been wanting you to touch me all day.”

His blue eyes widen more than they already are and I know I’ve got him right where I want him. He’s like putty in my hands and I’m going to mold him exactly how I want to. I step closer to him, putting my hands on his firm chest, looking up at him while batting my eyelashes. I’m pulling out all my tricks. I watch his Adams apple bob up and down, stand on my tip toes and give him a chaste kiss on the cheek. I laugh gently when I feel his head turn, trying to get me to kiss him on the lips.

“Why don’t I just help you get to where I’m at?” I tell him as I start yanking his shirt up. When his chest is revealed, before his arms are even out of the top, I kiss his nipples, each one, delicately. 

“Uh, Katniss, I’m pretty sure I’m exactly where you’re at.” Peeta says; his voice shaky. I look down at the bulge in his pants and smile.

“Close, but you’re still not naked, Mellark.” And I swear in that moment I’ve never seen him undress so quickly, especially with his prosthetic. I thought I was going to be the one in control, but all of a sudden, it’s Peeta who is pushing me towards the sofa, his mouth attacking mine in a fierce game of lust. 

Just before the back of my knees hit the cushions though, I put my hands against his chest again, pushing him back just enough so that I can drop to my knees in front of him. I take as much of his manhood into my mouth and the noise that comes from his mouth spurs me on. “Oh my God, Katniss. Oh…..wow…..ugh….”

My mouth is full of him, but I moan around his length, earning a “Holy shit!” from him. I make sure that I’m using both of my hands, one holding the part of him that won’t fit into my mouth, the other rubbing the tender spot right above where his leg was taken. For whatever reason, it turns him on and I will use it. His hands are in my hair now, which I have left down because I know he likes it better this way; fingers tightening and loosening along with the rhythm I’ve set with my mouth.

“I….Katniss…..please….oh wow….let me get …..inside of you.” His voice is so intoxicating when it’s all husky with want. I suck on him for another second and release him from my mouth with a pop, rising to my feet only to turn around and bend over. “Oh God. Oh man…this is …..wow.”

I try not to laugh at the words coming from his mouth, I don’t want him to lose focus, so I reach behind me and grab his hand, placing it directly on my ass and squeeze it. “Now, baby, get into me now.”

That’s all he needed before I feel him guiding himself into me….really slowly. It’s as if he wants me to feel all of him going in and he’s right, I do. He pushes until I can feel his front against my bottom and he swirls his hips for a second before he pulls out just as wretchedly snail like before he slams into me.

“Yes! That’s it, Peeta, do that again!” I cry out before I can help it. He takes hold of my hips and crashes into me again. It’s a pleasurable kind of pain I’m feeling right now when he repeats the motion over and over again. I know I’ll have bruises from where his fingers are holding me and maybe even on my butt from where his pelvis bone is hitting me. 

Whatever I thought I was going to do to him has floated out of my mind, trying to chase the sounds emitting from both of us. I had wanted to show him I could take charge, was proud that I could do so, but he’s clearly in charge here and I’m loving every second of it. When one of his hands snakes around to my front, grabbing my breast, pinching the nipple between his long, agile fingers, I almost come undone. But I want him to finish first; it always feels better when he finishes first. 

It’s just then that he pulls out of me and plops down on the couch, ordering, “Get on top of me.”

I do just that, climbing onto him, guiding the whole length of him before I start bouncing up and down on him, holding onto his shoulders so I don’t lose balance. Both of his hands are on my hips again, watching me, before he settles one on my front, his mouth attaching itself to one of my nipples, teasing it with his teeth. I tilt my head back, the sensations coursing through me coming to a big anxious bubble right in my center. 

I look down at him, his blue eyes dark and intense and all for me, all because of me. I can’t resist lowering my lips to his, giving him a deep kiss; hoping that all the want and need I have for him is known to him through this one single kiss. He breaks it, breathing deeply, “I’m gonna come, Katniss.”

“Yes, baby. Come for me.” I tell him and his grabs my hips again, slamming me down on his thickness and I feel that warmth fill me just as I see stars before my eyes.

In the haze that is the after glow, I think vaguely about how proud I was of myself for waiting for him, naked on our couch. But now I’m just proud of the fact that it’s me who makes him cry out in pleasure.


End file.
